Older people or people who are less mobile often have a hard time getting out of a vehicle, such as a car or a sport utility vehicle that is higher off the ground. They have a hard time stepping off and reaching the ground. While a stool may be provided, stools typically occupy a lot of space and may be cumbersome to handle. Thus, a stool that is folding and does not take a lot of space may be desired.